Snapshots
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Snapshots of Danielle Fentons life from the accident to a point. Pre Phantom Planet. FemDanny Fentom/Phantom


Danielle stared down at her underpants. Her clean unstained underpants.

Five months. It has been five months since she had that accident in the so called Ghost Portal.

Five months since she last had gotten her period.

She bit her lip and pulled up her underwear once more before she got up from the toilet. She flushed it even though she hadn't done anything and left the bathroom.

Five months since she had gotten her period.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn't had sex; she hadn't even had her first kiss! So pregnancy couldn't be the reason for this.

Maybe it was stress; she read that stress could cause her to miss her period once in a while. Yeah that's it, its stress.

Or maybe the accident had messed up her insides more than she had thought.

She entered the kitchen where her family was sitting and eating breakfast. Her mother smiled at her from the stove, making sure their father stayed far away from their food as possible, before she frowned at the look on Danielle's face.

"Everything alright Danni?" Maddie asked. She reached over to place her hand on her youngest daughter's forehead. "You feeling alright?"

Danielle managed a smile at her mother. "Yeah mom. Just a morning stomachache."

"I'll make you some tea, a strong cup might help." Maddie said turning back to the stove and placing the kettle on the fire.

Danielle took her seat next to her older sister who was nose deep in another one of her psychology books once more.

Jack looked up from one of his new inventions at her. "You sure you're alright kiddo? You look kinda pale."

Danielle managed another small smile at her father as her mother placed the cup of tea in front of her.

"I'm just fine dad, like I said. It's just a stomachache."

* * *

><p>"I mean, she's such a freak." Paulina complained as she fixed her hair in the mirror.<p>

"She's so pathetic." Star agreed as she reapplied her mascara.

"And did you see her in her boy outfit?" Paulina asked. "She acts like a boy! Not that she could pass as a girl or anything."

"She wants to steal Dash away from you." Star said. "She doesn't have a chance but I just want you to know."

"I know." Paulina said pursing her lips at her reflection. "And so does Dash. We actually have a little prank going on. He's going to make her think that he's interested in her and humiliate her in front of the whole school. It's going to be hilarious."

"I bet." Star said the smile clear in her voice. "I'm going to get my camera and the school newspaper ready for it."

Up on the roof sat Danielle with her knees drawn to her chest hearing every word clearly.

"She's such a nobody. No one even cares about her. She so…unimportant."

* * *

><p>She doesn't even know why she does it. It had started with her need to have a place to hide and tend to her wounds after a ghost battle, maybe even catch on a little bit of sleep. And that place was the closest one that there was.<p>

But still, entering Vlad Masters home/castle a.k.a. her biggest enemy who would love to do who knows what to her while she was still weak and tired was not the best of the ideas that she had ever gotten. Especially when she was sleeping in one of his guestrooms beds.

However after the first time she had gotten somewhat bold and continued to do it. With the speeds she was now able to reach in her ghost form it helped her get there for some rest and get back home before her curfew if she woke up exactly as she had programmed her cell phone to vibrate at.

And Vlad was none the wiser. It's been months since she has been doing this and still the cheese-head still didn't suspect anything.

Paranoid was still in her veins however. She also phased through the walls while she was invisible and after making sure the coast was clear she reappeared and turned back into her human form.

She slid her backpack off, winching slightly as the movement caused her broken ribs to move around slightly. She pulled her first aid kit out of her backpack and took out the bandages. She pulled off her shirt and skirt and started to wrap the bandages around her ribs. Once she was done she took out the disinfectant and started to apply it to her wounds.

Wincing slightly she put bandages on the wounds as well. Once she was done she threw everything back into her backpack. Yawning she fell onto the bed, choosing not to put back her shirt or skirt, closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Her phone was vibrating. That was the first thing that Danielle knew when she reopened her eyes. Her cellphone had been carefully strapped to her thigh so she would feel it when the time came. Groaning she sat up and rubbed her head lightly.

Causing the blanket that had been drawn on her to fall down on to the bed.

Danielle stared down at the blanket in confusion. She picked it up in her hands.

"I don't think I put this on me before I fell asleep." she murmured. Her eyes went to the side where a plate filled with food was now sitting. She felt her heart plummet when she realized that it meant.

"Did you have a good sleep Danielle?" an all too familiar voice asked her.

Danni's head whipped towards the door where an amused Vlad Masters was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face, and was watching her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he repeated. "I had to cover you, besides you being in just your undergarments being improper it is also not the best cover to be warm."

Danni kept her gaze on him as she slid out of the bed towards her clothes and backpack. When she had gotten out of the bed Vlad had turned his head and closed his eyes in order to give her some privacy as she quickly dressed.

"I prepared a dinner for you." Vlad said once she had finished. "In case you might be hungry."

"No thanks." Danni said as she grabbed her backpack. A flash of light and she had transformed back into her ghost form.

"I didn't poison it." Vlad said.

Danni nodded to show that she had heard him as she lifted herself into the air and started towards the wall.

"And Danielle?"

She paused for a moment to look back at him.

His smirk widened. "The next time you feel the need to use this room as your resting place you don't need to be so tense. In fact you can even use the front door if you want."

A blush coated her cheeks as she nodded once more and quickly flew through the wall towards her own home.

* * *

><p>She was playing videogames with Tucker and Sam that night. A sleepover at Tuckers house complete with great games, junk food, and no parents.<p>

All in all a great night to be with her friends.

That is, until her ghost sense went off. Cursing slightly she threw the controller in her hands to the ground, transformed, and after letting her friends know what was going on she flew through the wall; clearly hearing both Sam and Tucker on their mopeds following her.

Two ghost octopuses were flying around the town. Danni paused for a moment to watch them, besides flying around and their own appearances causing some panic they didn't seem to be doing anything wrong. Her hand still came down to the container at her side to be ready at a moment's notice.

Only for a blast of energy to hit her directly on her back from above.

Yelping slightly she fell to the ground. Ignoring the slight pain, most likely more bruises were going to show up later, she pivoted and turned towards the direction the shot had come from.

Valerie in her red hunting suit was most likely glaring at her from above.

"I knew those little octopuses would make you come running out here ghost!" she yelled at Danni before diving towards her.

Danni growled slightly. "And when will you get it through your thick skull!" she yelled back. "I'm not one of the ghosts that you should be hunting!"

"Save it for someone who might believe it!" Valerie yelled before she pulled out a weapon at her. A new one from the looks of it.

Danni cursed to herself once more as she flew through the air dodging the new attacks.

She barely had time to register the net that was flying at her, yet alone realize the green glow around it. Choosing not to use her intangibility she quickly flew to the side to avoid it.

She groaned to herself, apparently the day could get worse. Her parents could join in on the fun with Valerie.

"This just isn't my night." she said out loud as she flew through trying to avoid all of the attacks.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today's assignment is quite simple." Mr. Lancer said to the class. Danni tried to keep her eyes open and awake; she was still exhausted from last night's fight with the new ghost.<p>

"You will write, in essay form of course, something you consider your greatest accomplishment." Lancer continued. "It can be any accomplishment that you choose. A minimum of five paragraphs, introduction, body paragraphs, and conclusion. You will have the remainder of the class period and tonight to finish this."

Danni pulled out a fresh piece of paper from her folder and placed her pen on top of it.

Her greatest accomplishment.

Saving the town nightly from the ghost attacks.

Keeping her ghost half a secret from her parents, the ghost hunting obsessed scientists.

Learning to completely and fully control her powers.

Making one of the richest people on earth look completely foolish.

And that one time she saved the entire world from Freakshow and at the same time keeping her powers a secret.

Danni shook her head and started to write about the time she had won her second grade spelling bee.

* * *

><p>Soaring through the sky on a night where the sky was filled with the full moon and the stars. Through the town with no fear of being hunted. Her ghost sense wasn't going off, Valerie was out of town, and her parents were deep asleep.<p>

She could just relax, fly around the town, and let her mind wander.

She didn't need to worry about anything for the time being.

No worrying about her secret getting out. No needing to be worried about ghosts attacking her and her family and her loved ones.

No needing to be worried about the kids at school. Her failing grades. Chances of getting into a good college and becoming an astronaut.

No needing to worry about the stress. Or the constant fear. Or anything really.

Moments like these. Using her powers and everything. These moments made up for everything.

It was times like these that she was glad that she was the 'freak' of the school. It made her special and gave her something that no one else had.

Times like these, she was more than happy to be half ghost.

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**


End file.
